Solstício
by Lieh
Summary: Era o solstício de verão, o sol em seu auge no céu, aquecendo o coração deles... AU continuação de "Nevoeiro"


**Solstício**

Percy&Annabeth

Continuação de Nevoeiro.

Resumo: Era o solstício de verão, o sol em seu auge no céu, aquecendo o coração deles...

As ondas balançavam no seu velejar rumo ao destino que aguardava. Uma jovem moça vestida de forma modesta e sem grandes adereços, contemplava o infinito das águas a sua frente, que desembocavam no desconhecido. Esse desconhecido que ela fitava com tanta insistência no horizonte, era onde ela queria estar, de onde ela não queria ter saído, ou melhor, _fugido_. Sim, a culpa a perseguia como uma sombra, um lembrete da sua promessa não cumprida, da palavra proferida, mas não feita.

Ela segurava uma carta amassada lida várias vezes durante a jornada desde o dia em que a mesma chegou como um presságio definitivo para os anos de sofrimento que enfrentaria - este marcado por eventos infelizes que prorrogaram a felicidade dela e de tantas outras jovens moças.

A situação também não era inédita porque se tornou muito comum nos últimos cinco anos – a espera eterna dos que foram para a guerra, as tristes notícias, as felizes notícias, as indiferentes notícias. Todas elas circularam em torno daquela jovem dos olhos cinzentos e sempre marejados - da alegria desperdiçada, de um rosto bonito que há cinco anos não sabia o que era sorrir desde o dia que abandonou o lar, numa fuga desesperada para o Velho Mundo para salvar-se a si mesma junto com a família.

Ela deixou, porém, uma carta para _ele_. Não podia evitar em deixá-lo, mas ela jurava que o esperaria mesmo assim. Ele já estava em campo de batalha na altura dos fatos e nem mesmo ali, tanto tempo depois, ela não sabia se ele tinha recebido a missiva.

Era a premissa do verão depois de um rigoroso inverno na França, ali no meio do nada do Pacífico rumo ao Atlântico, ao amor há tanto esquecido.

E que poderia estar morto enquanto ela relia pela enésima vez a carta que era a última lembrança que Miss Annabeth Chase possuía do noivo.

- Miss Chase! Que surpresa encontrá-la aqui!

A voz suave de Mrs. Jackson soou como música aos ouvidos da garota e ela não sentiu vergonha em deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem ao abraçar aquela senhora que sempre foi tão bondosa para com ela, e a única que se tornou um elo entre ela e o filho, este que povoava os pensamentos da moça todos os dias.

As perguntas de praxe foram feitas, o chá com os biscoitos foram servidos na simples casa de um povoado da Irlanda, tão tranquilo e pacífico comparado com a caótica Paris. O assunto há tanto esperado foi introduzido – Miss Chase sentia que a curiosidade iria explodir a sua mente.

- Mrs. Jackson, onde ele está e como ele está de verdade? A senhora contou muito pouco na sua última carta. Eu preciso saber a verdade.

A trêmula última frase da moça comoveu o coração de Mrs. Jackson, que entendia o sofrimento e sentia toda a compaixão por aquela garota que se tornou como uma filha nos últimos anos. Ela não sabia se teria a total firmeza de espírito para suportar a ausência do único filho se não tivesse o apoio daquela jovem - sendo que dois anos antes, o marido havia morrido nas mãos dos mesmos inimigos que destruíram tantos sonhos, como os dela própria e daquela moça a sua frente.

- Percy está aqui, Miss Chase. Graças aos céus ainda existem pessoas de bom coração nesse mundo que de forma muito caridosa o trouxe para mim depois do que aconteceu...

O peso do mundo foi tirado dos ombros de Miss Chase. A sombra da culpa desvaneceu-se sem dizer adeus, pois era a companhia dela nos últimos anos e ela não fazia questão nenhuma de se despedir. Já ia muito tarde. A esperança e a alegria tomaram o lugar no coração da moça. Entretanto, ela percebeu que nem tudo estava bem.

Com o coração acelerado, ela indagou:

- O que aconteceu com ele, Mrs. Jackson? Posso vê-lo?

Com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, Mrs. Jackson levantou-se seguida por Miss Chase até uma porta no final de um corredor perto da sala onde estavam anteriormente. Como que respirando fundo, a senhora abriu a porta instruindo a Miss Chase não fazer muito barulho e dispensando a empregada que se encontrava no aposento, sentada ao lado de uma cama.

Miss Chase sabia que deveria estar preparada para o pior, mas superestimou a si mesma.

Ele estava lá, _inteiro_ - o que era um alívio depois de tantos boatos de rapazes que voltaram para casa sem um ou dois membros do corpo, que só intensificou os pesadelos da jovem durante aquele tempo se ela reencontrasse o seu Percy mutilado. Um mau a menos. Mas ele estava ferido e desacordado, completamente pálido...

Parecia _morto._ O que era muito pior.

A garota aproximou-se da cama olhando atentamente aquele jovem rapaz que tanto amou e ainda amava, sentindo uma dor aguda no peito e a garganta se fechar. Não, ela não podia chorar, ela precisava ser forte por Mrs. Jackson e continuar sendo a rocha de apoio para ela. Sendo assim, engoliu o choro adiando-o para quando estivesse sozinha.

Aquele jovem deitado na cama era uma pálida réplica do que um dia foi Mr. Percy Jackson. A metade do rosto esquerdo estava desfigurada em ferimentos, principalmente no olho que estava roxo; uma bandagem cobria por completo a cabeça e a massa de cabelos negros; também havia ferimentos nas mãos. Ele estava imóvel demais, perdido demais...

- O médico disse que as chances dele se recuperar não são animadoras – sussurrou Mrs. Jackson com a voz embargada – Desde o dia que ele chegou que ele não acorda completamente. Às vezes ele abre os olhos e geme por causa da dor, mas não diz e nem pede nada, só come o mínimo e volta a dormir. Já está assim há três dias.

Miss Chase cravou as unhas na palma da mão esquerda para segurar o desespero que queria transbordar em prantos ao ouvir as palavras de Mrs. Jackson. Respirou fundo, e com um forçado sorriso, ela tentou soar o mais natural possível:

- Eu ficarei por perto de agora em diante. Talvez assim ele se recupere mais rápido.

- Mas e os seus pais? Eles sabem que você está aqui e que ficará?

- Sabem. Mas eu não me importo com as opiniões deles.

A resposta da jovem saiu pronta e um pouco seca. Pensar nos pais a fazia se lembrar do quão o relacionamento dela para com eles só se deteriorou quando eles se mudaram para a França, principalmente por ela ter recusado todos os pretendentes que eles impunham para ela.

Espantou esses pensamentos como quem espanta uma mosca irritante. Ela tinha prioridades naquele momento e se focaria nelas. Respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Pode ir, Mrs. Jackson. Eu cuido dele por hoje.

A senhora sorriu fracamente e já estava indo para a porta, quando se virou para Miss Chase:

- Há mais uma coisa, Miss Chase. Não queria lhe contar agora, mas vejo que eu a subestimei achando que a senhorita não iria suportar as notícias: O médico também afirmou que Percy pode perder os movimentos das pernas e ser dependente de uma cadeira de rodas... Por definitivo.

Limpando uma lágrima que escapou, Mrs. Jackson deixou o quarto com uma Miss Chase estática na cadeira, com as mãos trêmulas, o coração quase parando e com lágrimas teimosas que ela não fez questão de enxugar ou disfarçar, deixando a dor apoderar-se dela como um espírito maligno.

Choveu no pequeno povoado. O dia ficou cinzento sem nenhuma nuvem no céu ou um raio de sol.

Ela não havia percebido que tinha dormido até sentir um suave afago nos cabelos. A cadeira estava mais próxima o possível da cama, e a jovem estava coma cabeça encostada no peito do convalescente, que estava acordado, olhando-a com um sorriso.

- Você veio... – sussurrou.

Tentou levantar-se, mas ele a impediu, murmurando:

- Não, continue assim. É tão bom saber que você está aqui realmente do que num sonho, onde eu sempre acordava.

Miss Chase não conseguiu dizer uma sílaba. Parecia que sua voz tinha se esvaído do corpo e os pensamentos eram demasiados confusos e sem nexos. Ela só queria ficar ali com ele, sentir a presença confortadora que ele sempre possuía – o que era irônico porque ele estava muito doente, mas ainda sim ele a confortava.

Não sabiam com precisão por quanto tempo ficaram apenas num silêncio acolhedor, sentindo a presença um do outro. Sentindo-se completos. Era como se a guerra e os anos de separação nunca tivessem existido e eles apenas estavam se reencontrando depois de um longo inverno.

Os dias passaram rapidamente como um borrão, sendo dias ao mesmo tempo felizes com uma áurea de tristeza. Aos poucos, o jovem ex-soldado recuperou-se dos ferimentos, graças aos cuidados da mãe e de Miss Chase. Ele passou a sair do quarto apoiado com a cadeira rodas e sempre na companhia da garota que o levava para o jardim onde eles passavam horas conversando bobagens, contando piadas ou até mesmo lendo – Mr. Jackson passou a apreciar mais os livros depois de ouvir as histórias sendo narradas pelos lábios de Miss Chase.

Era mais uma dessas cálidas tardes em que estavam juntos no jardim. Os raios de sol banhavam os rostos dos dois enquanto riam de todas as coisas bobas dos velhos tempos. Em nenhum momento, em todos aqueles dias, eles conversaram sobre a separação. Miss Chase desejava introduzir o assunto desde que chegou, mas ela temia a conversa e suas consequências. Tudo mudou desde o dia em que se despediram no alpendre da casa dela naquela manhã gelado de um denso nevoeiro, numa outra época, outro mundo.

Para a surpresa da moça, Mr. Jackson parecia ter ouvido os pensamentos dela.

- Nem estou acreditando que já fazem cinco anos que nos vimos pela última vez... Parece que foi ontem.

Miss Chase sorriu em nervosismo.

- Estamos mais velhos, Percy. Não temos mais dezoito anos.

- Percebi. Você continua linda como sempre.

Ela corou, baixando os olhos para o livro que segurava entre as mãos, estas que foram tomadas pelo jovem, que continuou com emoção.

- Eu não quero estragar sua vida, Annabeth. Não quero prendê-la a uma vida de desgosto cuidando de um inválido...

As palavras saíram doídas dos lábios do rapaz, fazendo a garota encará-lo nos olhos franzindo o cenho.

- O que você está dizendo?

Ele respirou fundo, aproximando-se com a cadeira de rodas o mais próximo o possível da garota, sem soltar as mãos dela.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... – engoliu o seco – É que eu a deixo livre... Livre da sua promessa e para me deixar. Não quero que você fique por uma obrigação ou simplesmente para cumprir sua palavra.

Miss Chase piscou, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. Ele estava deixando-a livre para partir e seguir com a própria vida _sem ele_. Uma raiva mesclada com tristeza apossou-se dela, não a deixando pensar com clareza e nem ser dona de si.

- Você quer me dizer que eu sou dispensável para você? Eu o esperei esse tempo todo para ouvir isso, Mr. Jackson?

- Annabeth, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Você só me escreveu uma única vez esse anos todos – ela sussurrou sentindo as lágrimas despencarem pelo rosto. O rapaz limpou-as com os dedos de forma carinhosa, rindo.

- Você sabe que eu sou péssimo em escrever cartas.

Ela não pode conter o riso, meio sufocado pelo choro.

- Eu sei disso. A sua caligrafia é horrível e você não sabe organizar suas ideias na hora de escrever, parece que você tem algas na cabeça que não deixam você se expressar no papel. Precisei ler sua carta várias vezes para entender.

Eles riram, esquecendo-se por instantes que estavam discutindo. Miss Chase apertou as mãos do garoto entre as suas com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo, Percy. Não depois de tudo o que nós passamos para estarmos aqui. Não me importo com a sua opinião, da minha família ou de qualquer outra pessoa. E você não é um inválido! Não permito você pensar assim de si mesmo!

Mr. Jackson suspirou. Ele sabia que não seria tarefa fácil convencê-la. Ela sempre foi a melhor nas argumentações do que ele. Mas precisava tentar - era para o bem dela própria, por mais que aquilo doesse.

- Você não compreende que ficando comigo você não tem nenhuma perspectiva, Annabeth? Você parou para pensar que você será mais enfermeira do que uma companheira? Que pode acontecer de eu nem ao menos lhe dar filhos?

Miss Chase trincou os dentes, aproximando-se dele com uma expressão determinada.

- Não me importo com nada disso e você não vai consegui me convencer do contrário, aceite isso seu cabeça de alga. Porém faça-me um favor: - ela apertou a mão dele, sussurrando - Diga que quer que eu fique. Diga que quer se casar comigo. Por favor.

Ela já estava tremendo sem conseguir esconder a fragilidade das emoções. Mr. Jackson também estava com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos vermelhos, acariciando o rosto marcado de lágrimas da garota.

- É claro que eu quero, sua boba. Só que eu tinha que ser um cavalheiro e nobre em relação a isso.

- Pois se livre dessa sua nobreza irritante.

Sem se conter, Miss Chase o beijou e ele a correspondeu. Primeiro beijo de verdade depois que o nevoeiro dos corações apaixonados deles foi embora, dando o lugar ao doce raio de esperança de um sol amável que os observava.

Recuperado o fôlego, os dois se fitaram felizes como há muito tempo não se sentiam.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Mrs. Jackson quando soube do noivado, pois ela já esperava por isso mais cedo ou tarde. A família de Miss Chase não se pronunciou a respeito depois que a filha enviou a carta contando a novidade, o que não surpreendeu a moça. Como ela mesma havia dito, não se importava nem um pouco, nem se eles tentassem deserdá-la. Sempre foi uma moça independente não se preocupando com dinheiro ou status.

A data do casamento foi marcada para o fim do verão e até lá, os noivos precisavam decidir onde iriam viver e com que subsídios.

Algumas semanas depois desses acontecimentos, dois fatos extraordinários aconteceram, fatos atípicos demais que espantaram a todos, inclusive os vizinhos do povoado que comentavam excitadamente as boas graças que a família Jackson recebeu.

A primeira delas – que não se consideraria uma boa graça, já que incluía uma morte – era que um tio distante de Mr. Jackson havia morrido, deixando uma herança considerável para o sobrinho e único herdeiro que jamais conheceu. Tal não foi a surpresa de Mrs. Jackson quando soube pela carta do administrador das finanças do primo falecido que ele havia deixando tudo para ela e o filho. Sendo assim, o rapaz e a noiva decidiram que quando se casasse não deixaria Mrs. Jackson sozinha, pelo contrário: comprariam uma casa maior e mais confortável.

A outra grande surpresa, porém, foi muito mais feliz do que apenas bens materiais: Em certa manhã, Miss Chase carregava uma bandeja com o chá para o jardim onde o noivo estava, quando num passo em falso ela quase caiu escorregando na grama molhada de uma chuva do dia anterior. Entretanto, Mr. Jackson a segurou pelo braço.

_Em pé_.

- Percy... Você... Você está...

Nem ele havia percebido a proeza do ato. Somente quando sentiu as pernas fraquejarem novamente precisando sentar-se, é que percebeu o pequeno milagre que havia ocorrido.

As lágrimas dele e de Miss Chase nem foram contidas. Finalmente ele poderia fazer uma coisa que achou que seria privado de oferecer a noiva.

- Percy...? O que está você está fazendo?

- Estou fazendo o correto – ele havia se levantando da cadeira de rodas com a ajuda da garota que permaneceu em pé, prostrando-se de joelhos diante dela.

- Você não precisa fazer isso...

- _Shh_, quieta. – ele tomou a mão direita da moça olhando-a amorosamente – Miss Annabeth Chase: Eu a amo de todo o meu coração e prometo me esforçar ao máximo para fazê-la feliz enquanto nós vivermos. A senhorita poderia me dar a honrar de ser minha esposa?

A moça sorriu em emoção, deixando a felicidade explodir em seu peito.

- É claro que sim, meu querido.

Eles não precisavam dizer mais nada, a não ser sentirem os lábios um do outro, junto com a alegria de se amarem. Era o solstício de verão - o sol em seu auge no céu, como premissa da felicidade futura que os aguardava. Finalmente, juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
